I'm In KHR World
by Me.Sakaenagi
Summary: Pernah gak sih ngebayangin kita masuk ke dunia KHR , dimana kita bisa bertemu dengan tsuna cs..? Lalu apa yang mau kita lakukan di sana ? Baca ajah deh.. tapi maap kalo ngaco xD . Still Update Chapter
1. Welcome To KHR World

**Title : I'm in KHR World**

**Summary : Pernah gak sih ngebayangin kita masuk ke dunia KHR , dimana kita bisa bertemu dengan tsuna cs..? Lalu apa yang mau kita lakukan di sana ? Baca ajah deh.. tapi maap kalo ngaco xD**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : T ?!  
**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn_Akira amano-sensei**

**Author note : YEAAAHHH.. [sembah sujut] akhirnya buat dimana ae bisa bercerita secara kaconya di dunia KHR. Nih cerita JANGAN DIPERCAYA [tapi kalo mau dipercaya tak apa~ xD].. di sini tokoh utamanya adalah saya sebagai 'nagi' dan senpai saya yang menyetujui fanfic ini 'kirei-senpai'. Di sini ada yang nyata , seperti sms , merek hape dan semuanya, tetapi ada juga yang boongnya keliatan. Di sini juga akan di kasih suguhan bagaimana reaksi saya dan senpai saya bertemu dengan tokoh2 char KHR yang nanti di temuinya. Selamat menikmati Fanfic ancur dunia akhirat ini.. xD.. ROLLING CAMERA ! ACTION !**

27 Mei 2009 di MAG [mall kelapa gading], siang hari

"YEEYY.. YEEEYY.. AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL MELENGKAPINYA..."

hum , suara siapa itu ? itu adalah suara nagi yang dengan noraknya berhasil mengumpulkan suvenir ketujuh cincin vongola guardian itu. Nagi memegang erat bagian cincin terakhirnya itu , cincin kumo/cloud. Ia memeluk dengan erat karena itu cincin vongola punya Hibari , jadi tak heran nagi yang gemar banget sama hibari bakal melindungi sampai mati cincin itu.

Sesampainya di mobil CRV-nya , nagi mengeluarkn hape N76 nya dan ia langsung mengsms senpai abadinya, kirei-senpai buat kasih tahu kalau nagi udah berhasil melengkapi cincin vongolanya.

'Senpai.. senpaii~ nagi berhasil ngumpulin ketujuh cincin vongola loh.. nagi senannkz'

nagi sms senpainya dengan senyum yang terus tergambar di wajahnya. Kadang wajahnya memerah karena ia waktu sms dilihatin sama Hibari . Gimana nggak ? Tema hapenya hibari , walpie hapenya hibari , gantungan hapenya hibari , pokoknya segala-galanya tentang hibari kalau nagi itu.

Lalu , dalam waktu 5 menit , senpainya membalas sms nagi.

'oh , keren dong kalau gitu. Selamat deh. Kapan-kapan kakak lihat yah ketujuh cincin itu. Sekalian ketemu sama dedek.'

Kirei sudah menganggap nagi sebagai adiknya sendiri , seperti juga nagi. Nagi juga sudah menganggap kirei sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Lalu , tak memakai lama nagi pun langsung membalas sms-senpainya itu.

'iyah... senpai kapan ke rumah nagi lagi ? Nagi kangen bet ma senpaaiii.. .'

kata-kata sms nagi yang terkesan anak kecil itu mungkin memang sudah terkenal seantero dunia maya (WTH ?!). Lalu kirei pun segera membalasnya.

'Hmm, gimana kalau besok ? Besok kan kka lagi mau ada gladiresik di bekasi. jadinya nanti bisa kerumah dedek deh. Gimana ?'

begitu jawaban senpainya sudah diterima di hape nagi , nagi langsung membalasnya dengan riang begitu tahu senpainya mau main ke rumahnya besok.

'GYYAAQQQHHH..!!! Beneran nih senpai , benerann..? Aduh , nagi seneng banget. Nagi tunggu yah.. Ntar kalau sempat kita narsis2-an lagi kayak di Giant.' nagi membalas sms senpainya dengan semangat bercampur senang.

Lalu kirei membalas lagi . Dia tak ingin membuat nagi menunggu balasan sms-nya itu.

'iya . Eh , udah dulu yah.. kakak lagi mau ke kampus lagi. Bye2 adek kuw sayyank..'

Lalu nagi melihat sms-nya dari kirei lagi. Kali ini membuat hati nagi terbang melayang ke langit ketujuh. Kata-kata 'sayang' yang ia terima dari senpainya sudah cukup untuk melukai hati nagi jika nagi terluka [cweilah.. xD].

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesampainya di rumah nagi , nagi langsung menuju ke kamarnya , menutup pintunya dan langsung menuju meja belajarnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan dari lacinya , ke-6 cincin vongola itu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan cincin kumo dari kantongnya dan menjajarkan ketujuh cincin vongola itu.

"Sip.. dengan begini cincin sudah tambah deh. Tinggal menunggu kirei-senpai melihat ini. Iihihhhi.. aku jadi gak sabar lihat kirei senpai reaksinya akan cincin ini.".. nagi pun tersenyum senang karena cincin vongola yang ia kumpulkan dari dulu telah terkumpul.

Lalu , selagi nagi melihat-lihat cincin itu , ia dipanggil oleh nyokapnya.

"Deee... ini ada pizza hut. Mau gak ?"

ternyata ibunya menyebutkan salah satu makanan kesukaanya itu. Dan tentu saja ia merasa senang menerima makanan itu.

"Iya mahh.. bentar..."

nagi segera meninggalkan mejanya. Sesaat ia berbalik menuju pintu kamar , sepertinya tadi ia melihat siluet cahaya yang berasal dari ketujuh cincin itu , berwarna mejikuhibiniu. Nagi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke cincin itu.

"ah , paling juga cuman perasaanku saja. Mana mungkin cahaya itu bersinar"

lalu nagi segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menuju ke pizza kesukaannya itu. Tetapi ia tak sadar juga jika cincin itu memang mengeluarkan cahaya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lalu , malam hari pun tiba. Nagi masih belum bosan-bosannya melihat ke-7 cincin vongola itu. Ia malah belum merasa ngantuk , padahal di bekasi sudah jam 10.30.

Lalu , ia menerima sms dari kirei-senpai.

'nagi , kamu lagi apa ? Aku lagi siap-siapin baju buat ke bekasi. Mungkin insya allah besok siang aku sudah sampai di rumahmu.'

Lalu , nagi tanpa di komando lagi dengan cepatnya membalas sms senpainya itu.

'ah , iya senpai. nagi tunggu.. Eh , senpai udah dulu yah. Aku mulai ngantuk. Bye2 senpai [hugz n kiss senpai]'

Sebenarnya , nagi berbohong sama senpainya karena ia ingin selalu melihat ketujuh cincin vongolanya itu. Di mata nagi , ketujuh cincin vongola itu berbinar-binar , dan mengeluarkan sparkle-sparkle yang menyilaukan mata nagi. [hayah , lebhay teuing xD]

Lalu , jam 11.00 , nagi sudah menguap putaran pertama. Mata nagi sudah mengeluarkan air mata yang berarti tanda bahwa malam ini ia harus tidur. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan matanya sejenak kepada tujuh cincin vongola itu.

nagi menaruh kembali ketujuh cincin vongola itu ke kantong rahasianya , dan seperti biasa ia menaruh di laci. Lalu , setelah itu nagi mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Lalu , entah sudah berapa lama nagi tertidur di atas kasurnya. Jam berapa saat ini ,ia tidak tahu.

Di tidurnya , ia melihat sesosok wanita berbalu kain putih [bukan pocong].. wanita itu berkulit putih. Oh , ternyata saat itu nagi sedang bermimpi. Di mimpinya ia bertemu berbicara dengan wanita serba putih itu

'Di awali malam ini , keajaiban akan terjadi padamu besok bersama seseorang.'

'besok ? Keajaiban ? Apa maksudmu ? Aku tak mengerti.'

'Cobalah untuk mengerti , di kamarmu ini. Ada benda yang akan menarikmu ke dunia yang belum pernah di lihat bahkan oleh obama sekalipun _(SED... Ibu peri ngerti obama aja =)) =)))'_

lalu , ibu peri itupun kasih secarik kertas ke nagi. Kertas itu berisi.. kata-kata yang emang super duper naudzubillah susah banget di baca sama nagi , bahkan belum tentu Menteri Pendidikan mampu membaca teks ini.

'teks ini..? apaan nih ? Cara jitu masuk Univ. Harvard ..?'

'Bacalah yang aku tulis di sini pada saat mentari berada di puncak tertingginya. Ingat , harus tepat di saat itu.' lalu orang itu pergi menuju cahaya yang ada di depannya.

'Tunggu.. apa maksudmu ?'

Lalu , nagi pun terbangun. Waktu ia terbangun , tangan kanannya seolah memegang sesuatu. yang tak lain tak bukan adalah.. Kertas tadi..!! Kertas yang di kasih sama orang tadi. Bulu kuduk nagi pun berdiri , baru sekarang nagi mengalami hal ini.

"ah.. ah.. apaa.. yang terjadii.."

nagi pun memegang erat kertas itu. Lalu dilihatnya di laci belajarnya ada sesuatu yang bersinar. Jangan-jangan , benda yang dibilang oleh orang tadi.?

nagi pun membuka lacinya dan ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari benda yang sangat ia jaga , yaitu ketujuh cincin vongola itu. Nagi memegang ketujuh cincin itu dengan erat, takut jika ia dikutuk atau semacamnya yang pernah ia lihat di film the Ludruk of the rings [baca : The Lord Of the rings]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lalu pada saat jam 11 siang , kirei datang ke rumah nagi dan memanggil-manggil nagi dari pintu depan.

"NNNAAAGGGIIIII.....!!!"

teriakan kirei mampu menembus pertahanan FBI , karena apa ? Tetangga langsung pada sewot keluar rumah oleh teriakannya yang super toa itu.

"SENPAAIIII...~~"

nagi membuka pintu ruang tamu dengan ganasnya (?!) dan langsung memeluk senpainya itu.

"SENPAAIIII..~~ nagi udah tunggu lohh.." nagi melompat + memeluk senpainya itu dengan erat. "Yuk , langsung lihat cincin vongolanya ?" nagi menarik kirei masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah nagi , rumah tampak sepi karena kakaknya sekolah , bibinya lagi pulang kampung ke tegal(WTH ?!), dan orangtuanya kerja 2-2nya, oleh karena itu ia bisa bebas bergerak di rumahnya sendiri.

Lalu , nagi masuk ke kamarnya dan di ikuti oleh kirei di belakangnya.

"ini loh senpai.. cincinnya.".. nagi memperlihatkan cincin itu. Sesaat setelah kirei melihat cincin itu , matanya memperlihatkan kilat-kilat bahagia .

"NAGIII..!! udah kekumpul semua yah.. HEBAT LOH..!!!" kirei langsung menerawang cincin demi cincin.

"Yah.. begitulah senpai.. cumaaan.." nagi sedikit grogi mau kasih tahu yang ia alami tadi malam.

"hmm.. memangnya ada apa nagi ?" senpainya langsung bertanya ke inti permasalahan. To the point lah istilahnya.

"jadi , begini senpai... (menceritakan kisah mimpi tadi)

...

.......

..........

............ "

"HAH..?!" kirei matanya membelalak keluar , seakan tidak percaya dengan cerita yang diceritakan nagi.

"memang mana kertas yang tadi kamu bilang itu ? coba aku lihat".. lalu nagi mengeluarkan dari sakunya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah :

_'Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet , consectetuer adipscing elit._

_Duis facilisis dictum dui , sed id arcu sit amet nunc vulputate suscipit._

_Cras congue imperdiet mi , cras erot erat , fermentum et , cursus eu , aliqua quis est._

_Fusce convalis , Ut ultncies aliquet pede, nulla a lacus ut nulla ormare fermentum. Donec volutpat egestas libero. Nullam cursus sagittis erot duis.' _(penulis : Jangan di baca , demi kebaikan mata anda sendiri.. =)) =)) )

Kirei pun diam sejenak . Seakan-akan di kepalanya muncul rumus-rumus matematika yang di kasih sejibun oleh dosennya.

"Apa2-an ini ?! Dukun dari mak Erot ?!" kirei pun sedikit swt untuk membaca teks yang bahkan mungkin menteri manapun tak bisa membacanya.

"Jyah , mana ku tahu.. tapi coba yuk. Baca ini waktu jam 12 siang di depan cincin vongola ini." nagi pun sepertinya sudah tak sabar ingin menanti apa yang terjadi jika ia membaca jampi-jampi tadi.

"yah , kalau misalnya begitu apaboleh buat. Lagipula aku juga tertarik akan apa yang terjadi" balas kirei dengan menepuk pundak nagi.

Jam 11.58 menit menurut jam hape nagi. Nagi pun segera mengambil nafas , ia tak tahu resiko hal ini. Sekalipun juga kirei . Jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat keras.

"senpai yang baca yah ? nagi tidak terlalu bisa."

"yah , okelah.. terserah kamu saja.."

JAM 12 TIBA..!! Saatnya membaca jampi-jampi komat-kamit dari mak erot ini (?!)

bla.. bla.. bla..kikuk.. jder.. duar.. dzing.. prak... kabum.. dreng.. Bum.. Duarr.. -- ceritanya isi komat-kamit yang di baca oleh kirei. xD

Setelah membaca jampi-jampi tadi , ketujuh cincin vongola itu bersinar dan mengeluarkan cahaya mejikuhibiniu yang di lihat oleh nagi kemarin. Kirei dan nagi tertelan oleh cahaya pelangi itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.......!!!!!".. kirei dan nagi berteriak seakan-akan ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak tampak yang berada di dalam cahaya itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pertama yang sadar akan cahaya itu adalah kirei. Kirei melihat sekeliling yang tampak aneh. Saat itu sepertinya lagi di malam hari. Ia seperti berada di lapangan luas dan di hadapannya ada bangunan gelap , kalau dilihat dari dekat sih.. mirip bangunan hantu.

Lalu , kirei melihat nagi yang masih terkapar...

"oi nagi.. bangun.." kirei menepuk pipi nagi berkali-kali..

"ung... ohh.. kita ada di mana senpai ?" nagi mengucek-ngucek matanya dan akhirnya sadar..

"GYAAQQQHH..!! GEDUNG HANTUUU..!!! TAKUTTT..!!!" Nagi segera lari pontang-panting sambil nangis-nangis geje. Lalu nagi belari ke arah pintu gerbang yang ada di depan gedung itu.

"Oi nagi , tunggu..." kirei dengan cepat langsung berhasil menarik kerah baju nagi. Dan mereka berhenti tepat di... sepertinya papan nama bangunan itu.

Kirei matanya terbelalak kaget karena ia menemukan... suatu hal yang janggal bahkan ditemukan di benua antartika sekalipun.

"Nagi , coba lihat papan nama ini..." kirei masih sedikit shock

"un.. emang ada apa senpai..." nagi sedikit mengucek-kucek matanya dan ia berhasil menangkap jelas apa yang tertulis yang di tunjukkan oleh senpainya.

Nagi dan kirei pun terdiam sejenak..

"senpai.. ini gak mungkin kan..?"

"apapun pasti mungkin nagi...

"hahaha.. tapi kalau begini.. apakah kita musti percaya...

"aku kurang tahu deh.. haha.. haha.. haha..."

"hahaha..."

"ha.. ha.. ha.."....

lalu mereka berdua serentak menyebutkan dengan lantang , dan tentunya secara bersamaan : "NAMIMORIII..!!!! TIDDAAKKK..!!!!"

Kirei langsung terduduk lemas di tanah dan nagi mondar mandir di jalan apakah ini mimpi atau tidak , dan pastinya ada adegan jeduk-jeduk ke tembok.

"AAAAA.. INI GAK MUNGKIN..!! GAK MUNGKIN..!! INI PASTI MIMPI..!!" nagi membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali.

"nagi , insyaf nagi.. insyaf.. dunia belum kiamat" kirei menenangkan nagi yang mondar-mandir , jeduk-jeduk tembok seperti orang kesetanan.

"Lalu , sekarang gimana dong ? Masa gara-gara dari mak Erot itu , kita jadi kebawa ke namimori ? Mending gitu kita ke bawa ke Jepang , ketemu Akira-Sensei , Takashi Kondo or etc nagi gak tahu. EEHHHH... malah kebawa ke dunia KHR ?! Mak erot bejath ah.." nagi langsung merengek di atas tanah , mikir kalau dirinya gak isa balik lagi ke bumi

Kirei berusaha menenangkan nagi , namun kayaknya cukup sulit untuk menenangkan nagi , mungkin dirinya lebih muda menenangkan gajah yang sebesar dinosaurus. Tetapi kirei mendapat ide cerdik gimana cara tenangin 'gajah ngamuk' ini.

"Eh , nagi. Coba kita ambil sisi positifnya." kirei berusaha menenangkan nagi , gimanapun cara yang ia bisa.

"Unn.. emang apa senpai ? Nagi gak isa mikir nih"

"Kan kita bisa ketemu Tsuna , yamamoto , Gokudera.. dan juga Hibari. Gimana ? Betul gak ?" kirei tersenyum swt ke nagi , mungkin ini adalah perkataan yang salah. Tetapi..

...

.....

.......

"EHHHHHH..!!! BENERAN BISA KETEMU HIBARI YANG KAKKKKKKOIIII ITU ?! UUOOHHH...!!!! BETUL BANGET SENPAIII..!!!" keadaan nagi yang tadi seperti anak hilang berubah menjadi anak ter-norak seaentero namimori (?!)

_'Huff , untung bayi ini bisa diam. Bahaya kalau misalnya kita di kira orang gila kalau ketemu orang-orang Siskamling'_ kirei mengelus dadanya dan menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

"Tapi senpaiii..." nagi menarik - narik baju senpainya itu. "Un , ada apa ?"

"Dingin banget nihh.. kerumah siapa dulu yuk. Senpai tahunya rumah siapa ? Kalau mau masuk ke gedung itu" sambil menunjukkan bangunan sekolah namimori yang gelap gulita.. "nagi gak mau..~".. nagi sedikit mengusap-usap tangannya yang kedinginan.

"Yawdah , kita cari papan nama rumah yang namanya 'sawada' atau 'kyouya' atau yang lain. Mungkin kita bisa menginap jika kita ceritain yang aslinya.." kirei mampu masih bisa berpikir jernih walau dia sudah datang di dunia yang tak ia kenal.

"Un.. yawdah deh.." di pikiran nagi saat ini , mengikuti saran senpainya hanya itu salah satu jalan agar ia bisa bertahan hidup.. sampai ia bertemu dengan hibari.

Lalu , mereka berdua berjalan saling bergandengan tangan untuk menahan dingin. Setelah berjalan cukup setengah jam , akhirnya mereka menemukan papan rumah bernama 'sawada'. Nagi sedikit kecewa karena..

_'KENAPA YANG DITEMUKANNYA BUKAN 'KYOUYA...?'_ Jeritan hati nagi yang tak bisa di dengar oleh siapapun makin keras. Ia sedikit menyesal. Padahal kalau misalnya bertemu dengan hibari , kemungkinan besar nagi akan memeluknya ? Pasti. Menciumnya ? Gak usah di tanya lagi. Apalagi.. MENIDURINYA ?! Oh , itu tidak.. nagi masih punya harga diri.. (Pembaca : Siap2 bunuh Saya.. xD)

TING.. TONG...

Kirei membunyikan bel rumah tsuna.. Asal para pembaca tahu. Kirei itu salah satu pendukung Tsuna , jadi kita tidak tahu apakah reaksi yang akan ditimbulkan oleh kirei terhadap tsuna ? Dan sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahuinya.

CKLEK.. Pintu kebenaran pun di buka [Aih , bahasanya beurat.. xD]

"Ya , siapa yah...?" Suara mungil itu.. suara yang menghiasi naungan gendang teling kirei , tak lain tak bukan adalah suara Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Pada saat kirei melihat tsuna , dada kirei menjadi panas , jantung berdegup dengan kencang , menahan nosebleeth yang sudah tidak bisa untuk di tutupi , dan tak lupa lovely eyes pun ia tunjukkan. Kirei pun siap-siap menerjang tsuna yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"T...SS..UUUU....NNNN..AAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~" untuk servis para pembaca , author menyediakan slow motion. Kirei langsung menerjang tsuna dan sempat memeluk leher tsuna. Mungkin bagi kirei memeluk tsuna = lompat ke langit ketujuh. Tetapi , kesenangan kirei cukup sampai di situ karena...

BUUAAAKKKKK...!!!!

Kirei di tendang oleh penjaga cincin Storm , tak lain tak bukan adalah Gokudera Hayato. Kirei pun menabrak dinding rumah tsuna dan nagi menghampiri senpainya yang terkapar itu , tapi masih memasang wajah bahagia.

"SENPAIII....!! Senpai gak apa-apa..?!" nagi berlari tanpa bilang 'permisi' masuk ke dalam halaman rumah tsuna [Anak baik atau anak buruk , jangan di tiru yah~ xD]. Sementara itu gokudera terus sajaa.. mengkhawatirkan tsuna.

"Jyudaimee.. kamu gak apa2 ? Kamu di apain sama 2 makhluk itu ?" gokudera guncang2-in tsuna. nagi merasa terhina dikatain 'makhluk'

"Heh ? Jaga omongan loh yah. Kita tuh manusia...!!!" okey , kayaknya nagi nyari mati sama storm ini

Sementara itu , kirei kembali ke alam dunia ini a.k.a kembali sadar.

"Ukh.. anjring.. sapa yang tadi tendang gua ?" Mulai deh.. sifat preman kirei keluar. Lalu tsuna sudah mulai keringat dingin akan hal ini..

"Eh.. eh.. tunggu dulu. Lebih baik kalian masuk saja dulu ke dalam"

"Ekh , Jyuudaime.. Kok gitu ?"

"Bener nih tsuna ?" kirei menahan ngeces yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya ini.

'Aduh , senpai gila dah..' Nagi hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat senpainya sudah mirip menjadi serigala.

"Iyah , gak apa-apa kok.. Ayo masuk" Tsuna mempersilahkan masuk Kirei dan nagi.

Lalu , kirei dan nagi malu-malu memasuk rumah Tsuna. Dan tentu saja kirei yang paling deg-deg-an , nervous karena satu atap sama tsuna , sepertinya. Lalu , tsuna mengantar nagi dan kirei ke kamarnya. Walah.. walah.. kayaknya sepertinya jantung kirei sudah mau copot.

"Jadi , sebenarnya siapa kalian ?" gokudera langsung bertanya sambil bersila. Kirei tak mampu menjawab karena mata , otak , dan saraf-sarafnya masih to the point ke tsuna. Jadi hanya nagi yang bisa di andalkan sekarang ini.

"Ur.. namaku Ayuzawa Nagi. Tapi kalian bisa manggil aku nagi Sedangkan orang ini.." sambil menepuk senpainya.." adalah Senpaiku, Sakaeguchi Kirei , tapi kalian bisa memanggilnya kirei." nagi sambil senyum-senyum swt.

"Lalu , kalian kenapa bisa malam-malam datang ke rumah ku ?" tsuna bertanya sambil memasang tampang polos. Kirei yang melihatnya langsung nosebleeth dan.. pink sun [baca : pingsan] lah dia.

_'OMG..~'_ Nagi langsung menepuk dahinya. Di saat begini nagi harus bersikap dewasa , lagipula salahnya juga karena bisa ke dunia KHR ini.

"Okey.. dengarkan baik-baik yahh...".. lalu nagi menceritakan hal yang ia alami sejak cincin vongolanya terkumpul semua.

.....

.......

........

..........

Serentak , tsuna dan gokudera berteriak

"APPAAAAAAAAA....?! Kalian datang dari Indonesia ?!"

"Iya , Indonesia. malah kalian masuk ke dalam dunia anime , namanya Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn , dan jugaa..." nagi melirik ke arah tsuna.."kamu jadi karakter Utama dalam anime itu.." nagi sedikit nervous ketika dia berkata begitu. Tsuna pun tak kalah kaget.

"Jadi , kamu sudah kumpulin ketujuh cincin itu ? Sama dengan punya ku ?" gokudera memperlihatkan cincin-nya.

"Yah , begitulah. Lagipula aku juga punya yang lain seperti oozora , ame , hare , kumo dan mist. Tapi aku tidak membawanya karena cincin itu lah yang sepertinya membawa kami. Kami juga tidak terlalu mengerti." nagi menggigit jarinya , mungkin ceritanya tidak akan dipercayai oleh orang lain. Lalu nagi teringat oleh jampi-jampi yang ia terima dari mak erot itu (?!)

"Oh y , kalian tahu ini gak.." nagi mengambil kertas yang berisi komat-kamit itu. Untung dia sudah memfotokopi komat-kamit itu.

Lalu , gokedura dan tsuna pun membacanya.

................

..................

.......................

Gokudera langsung swt , sedangkan mata tsuna terlihat berkunang-kunang.

"Ini.. mantra apaan ?" tsuna dan gokudera langsung bertanya to the point.

"Aku gak tahu. Oh ya , Reborn mana.. mungkin ia tahu sesuatu.." nagi langsung tengkanantengkiri mencari reborn.

"Oh , kalau reborn dia katanya lagi ada urusan. Jadinya yah.. begitu." Tsuna tersenyum tipis.

"Eh , boleh tidak kami menginap di sini ? Lagipula kami tidak tahu dunia kalian seperti apa. Jadinyaa.." nagi mencari alasan yang tepat supaya ia dan kirei bisa mendapat tempat tinggal di dunia ini.

"Ya , boleh.. tetapi kalian tidur di ruang tamu tidak apa ?"

"gpp deh , dari pada aku tidur di luar... Kalau gitu , aku langsung ke ruang tamu yah. Dan Thanks sudah dengerin ceritaku.".. lalu nagi mencoba bangunkan senpainya yang masih tepar itu.

"Senpai.. bangun senpaii.." giliran nagi untuk menepuk pipi senpainya itu.

"Unn.. eh , ini di mana ?" okey , kayaknya senpainya menjadi bego sesaat. "Oh ya , tadi kamu nendang aku yah ? Kamu harus bayar ini.." Aura hitam kirei muncul dan menyelimuti gokudera.

"Eh.. eh.. tunggu dulu.." gokudera pun menjadi hororr sesaat.

"GYYAAQQQHHH.!!! JYUDAIMEEE..!! HELPPPP..!!!!!"..

Ow , ternyata gokudera di-piting oleh kirei. Tsuna dan nagi hanya bisa melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu. Dan kerennya lagi , nagi kok jadi dewasa ? Authornya aneh ah.. xD

**--- To be Continued ---**

**Aiaiaiaiai.. ancur dunia akhiratt.. masih berlanjut kok.. jadi mungkin agak lama [WTH ?!]**

**pokoknya. review. reviee. okey ? xD**


	2. Fight for got Hibari ! GANBATE NAGI !

**Chapter 2**

**Author note : Yeey. yeeey.. [lari2 keliling lpangn namimori.. d tebas hibari..] akhirnya saya bwth yang chpter k2. Mungkin bakal ancur lagii.. cumann.. Tolong maapkan~ otle ? xDD..**

**Pokoknya repiew lagi yaah.. xDD**

4 Mei , malam hari di rumah tsuna , sekitar jam 22.00 WIB (WTH ?!)

2 hari sudah kirei dan nagi ada di dunia KHR , salah satu dunia anime yang ingin mereka kunjungi. Cuman tanpa persiapan seperti ini ? Kirei yang sudah senang bertemu dengan tsuna... tetapi angin hitam berpaling pada nagi.. karena ia belum bertemu dengan...

"GAK SABAR MAU KETEMU HIBARIIIIIII..!!! HHUUAAAAAAAA~~~~~~".. nagi mewek2 ke kirei waktu mereka mau tidur di ruang tamu. Kirei hanya bisa swt , karena ia tak bisa bantu apa-apa..

"jaelah , besok juga ketemu sih. Lagipula kan kita bisa ke sekolah berkat tsuna dan ibunya." kirei mengelus2 kepala nagi yang lagi mewek-mewek di pangkuannya [WTH ?!]

alasan mereka bisa bersekolah di namimori adalah :

_// Kemarin 3 mei , siang hari di rumah tsuna._

_"TADAIMAAA..~~~" teriak tsuna yang di susul oleh gokudera dan... yamamoto.. ? , ya , yamamoto.. Lalu nagi , kirei , lambo dan.. Bianchi menyambut kehadiran mereka bertiga._

_Kecuali gokudera , setelah ia melihat bianchi ada di rumah tsuna , ia langsung pergi entah kemana.. Dasar bianchi , kasihanilah adikmu itu.. xD_

_"Oh , hai nagi-san , kirei-san." yamamoto menyapa kirei dan nagi._

_DEG.. walau nagi menyukai hibari , begini-begini ia menyukai yamamoto lohh.. Karena dia , pikir nagi.. mungkin orang yang paling waras di antara para Vongolers yang lain , dan juga cakep lohh.. xDD _

_"Ah , kok kamu tahu namaku.. dari mana yaah..?" Kirei langsung menyerobot untuk merebut yamamoto duluan._

_"Eh..!! APA-APA-AN KAMU..?! MINGGIRR..!!!!" nagi mendorong ke belakang senpainya dan menyapa yamamoto.. "Yama-kun.. Kok kamu tahu dari mana nama ku..? Sungguh merasa terhormat nama ku di kenal oleh.. --- muu..." pipi nagi langsung ngeblush begitu yamamoto melihatnya bingung._

_'aih , kamu jangan menatap ku seperti itu..' __nagi gerak-gerak gak jelas. Sementara itu darah daging senpainya sudah mendarah daging untuk memutilasi nagi._

_'WEKKKK... aku duluan yah..~~' nagi menggaet yamamoto masuk ke dalam ruang makan di mana biasanya tsuna n dkk mengadakan rapat.. atau yah ? Semacam begitulah. Lalu kirei mengikuti dari belakang dengan aura hitam , tapi terkadang bulu kuduk nagi berdiri._

_"nagi-san , kirei-san.. kalian mau tidak bersekolah ke namimori ?" kirei dan nagi pun terbelalak._

_"NANYATTEEEEEE...?!".. nagi dan kirei pun secara refleks ngomong seperti itu (Penulis : ngomong nanyate ketularan kawachi from Yakitate~ xD)_

_"yah.. supaya kalian bisa bergaul di sini. Kalian kan berasal dari.. istilahnya dunia lain kan ? Indonesia lah.. jadi gunakan saja waktu luang di sini. Daripada di rumah terus." tambah yamamoto sambil melirik ke kirei._

_'AKKHH.. kenapa kau melirik kirei yamamoto..?! __Lihat aku...!!!' teriakan hati nagi akan senpainya yang dilihatin sama yamamoto merajalela._

_'Kufufufufufuf... ternyata yamamoto menyadari daya tarik akan keseksianku...' tambah kirei dalam hati nagi.. yah , istilahnya 2 makhluk alien ini bisa berteleportasi lah.. kayak apa tahu deh gayanya.. gak banget~ xD_

_"Jadi gimana.. mau tidak ?" tsuna tersenyum pada kirei dan nagi.... _

_Un.. sebenarnya mereka mau bersekolah di namimori. Karena bagi kirei dan nagi itu hal yang menguntungkan. Kirei bisa melihat tsuna terus , sedangkan nagi , BISA BERTEMU HIBARI..!!! Tetapi mereka takut merepotkan tsuna dan yang lainnya , berhubung mereka berdua adalah makhluk dulan (dunia lain) bagi di dunia KHR . Tetapi niat itu mereka urungkan , dan niat mereka untuk bersama tsuna dan bertemu hibari lebih kuat.. and the result is._

_"Iyah deh.. aku mau.." nagi menjawab dengan pasti. __Kirei pun kaget karena nagi langsung menjawabnya pasti._

_"Oh , bagus deh kalau begitu. Kalau kirei-san ?" tsuna menatap kirei yang mungkin masih bimbang mau sekolah di namimori atau tidak. Lalu nagi toel-toel senpainya itu._

_'Ayolah senpai.. ikut saja' bisik nagi pelan ke senpainya itu_

_'Gila lo..! Nanti kalau gak ngerti sama pelajaran di namimori gimana... ?!'_

_'yah , masa senpai lupa si ? Senpai kan udah kuliah. Jadi kan pasti bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di namimori. Lagipula senpai kan bisa bantu-bantu tsuna kalau tsuna sulit pelajaran , berhubung yang kita lihat di animenya ituloh senpai.. tsuna kan rada-rada bodoh... err.. gitulah.. jadinya pasti kan gak beda sama dunia yang kita alami sekarang' nagi meyakinkan senpainya itu. Karena keyakinan nagi , akhirnya senpainya ikut//_

-- Kembali ke dunia nyata --

Huff..

Nagi pun mengucek-kucek matanya.

"Yawdah deh , yuk senpai. kita tidur. Aku jadi gak sabar besok bisa ketemu hibari.." nagi pun udah bermimpi angan-angan bagaimana pertemuan romantisnya bersama hibari . Namun senpainya malah merusaknya

"yah , paling juga kamu nanti di cium sama tonfanya. Lebih baik kamu bawa baju baja dan perisai saja ke sekolahnya." kirei pun tersenyum licik seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya tentang hibari.

"AH , SENPAI SEMPRUULL...!!! TAOK AH..!! MET BOBO..!!" nagi pun langsung berbalik badan dan tidurlah dia.

*5 Mei , Di rumah tsuna menuju ke sekolah namimori , Pagi hari.*

Well , akhirnya nagi dan kirei sudah siap mental hati dan segala tetekbegeknya supaya bisa berangkat ke sekolah namimori , dan berharap moga-moga bisa selamat sampai tujuan dan walafiat.. wes pokoknya gak kurang apapun deh [Kayak mau kemana saja xD]..

Mereka mengenakan.. yah.. Baju seragam namimori lah. Cuman nagi agak risih sama roknya yang berada di atas lutut itu. Senpainya sih beda cerita , senpainya justru mungkin mau tebar pesona di namimori , niatnya sih. Tapi gak tahu juga.

"Ibu.. aku pergi dulu yah.. Baii..." tsuna menutup pintu dan didepannya.. langsung ada gokudera yang menyambutnya. Setia sekali si gokudera , mungkin menjadi babu tsuna sudah menjadi takdirnya. Itulah takdir kehidupan di keluarga mafia , may be. [author sok tahu nih]

Lalu , sampailah kedua makhluk dulan itu sampai di sekolah namimori. Keadaanya beda waktu mereka tiba di sini dulu. Sekolah itu sangat ramai , bahkan wajahnya pun asing-asing. Jadi gak aneh jika kedua makhluk dulan itu menjadi canggung.. yah istilahnya kagok lah.

Lalu , tak usah memakai acara babibubebo lagi. kedua makhluk dulan itu langsung menuju kelas tsuna cs. Tak peduli orang-orang melihat mereka seperti apa. Kenapa tidak ? Nagi yang menjadi salah satu calon murid tingginya 158 , kirei juga salah satu murid baru tingginya 175. Belum lagi 3 orang yang ada di depan mereka , yang menjadi salah satu faktor pamous sekolah ini , sudah cukup untuk kedua makhluk dulan itu ikutan pamous juga. wkwkwkwkwkw..

Lalu , di kelas tsuna , Bapak guru [atau bu guru terserah kalian lah] datang dengan membawa berita , dan tentunya tsuna cs sudah tahu berita yang di bawa oleh guru itu.

"Anak-anak.. hari ini kalian berdua kedatangan teman baru. Mereka berdua ini saudara jauh tsuna , datang dari indonesia untuk mengetahui jepang dengan baik . Berteman dengan mereka yaahh..." kata bu guru dengan suara super toa yang mungkin tuh guru emang punya bakat ke dunia tarek suara kali yah.

"nah , ayo masuk.. Inilah dia.. Nagi dan Kirei..." kata tuh guru yang udah kayak pembawa acara yang ada di acara Super Junior , dan pastinya gayanya norak pula.

Lalu , 2 orang makhluk dulan ini melangkah masuk. Suasana kelas langsung hening pada saat mereka masuk. Lalu nagi dan kirei pun memperkenalkan diri mereka dulu , dan terutama dari kirei.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Nama ku Sakaeguchi Kirei. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku kirei. Mohon bantuannya yah.." kirei pun menampilkan senyum bisnisnya yang selalu ia latih jika di omelin oleh dosennya. Kaum adam pun , [kecuali ketiga cowok alim kita.. xDD] pada nangis-nangis bahagia terharu sambil berkata :

_'Oh. ternayata masih ada bidadari secantik ini di mataku. Aku gak bakal cuci mata hari ini'_ _'senorita ada di namimori'_ dan sebagainya yang membuat kirei semakin pamous saja [penulis : Ah.. senpai curang. ngambil jatah nagi. xD].

lalu , sekarang giliran nagi beraksi di depan muka umum [hayah ?!]

"selamat pagi teman-teman.. Namaku Ayuzawa Nagi. Kalian bisa memanggil ku nagi. Mohon bantuannya dan mari berkawan.." nagi pun langsung menebarkan senyum pesonanya yang gak kalah kawaii sama senpainya. Iyalah.. wong tadi malam di latih senyum cepet sama senpainya. Tetapi , ada sesuatu yang janggal. Cowok2 cuman senyum biasa saja , walau masih ada yang mabuk kepayang sama senyuman nagi , cuman nih kenapa malah cewek yang langsung ngeces karena senyuman nagi ? Auh , hati-hatilah nagi.. mungkin tuh satu kelas pada demen ama yuri.. xD

"nah , sekarang kalian duduk di situ yah..." sang gurupun menunjukkan tempat duduk buat para makhluk dulan itu. untung tempat duduk mereka dengan tsuna cs tidak terlalu jauh , jadi jika ada apa-apa , bisa rengek-rengek gajel kali.. yah ? xD

KRRIIIINNGGG..!!!!

"ISTIRAHATTT..!! YEEAHHHH..!!!" nagi langsung teriak super toa sampai-sampai orang yang berada di lorong kelas pun menjadi paranoid sama teriakan nagi satu ini. Lalu ia menuju meja senpainya , yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Senpai.. ayo ke ruang komite.. Ketemu hibarii. hibariii.. HIBARIIII..!!!" kata nagi sambil menahan teriakannya itu. Senpainya pun langsung menganggukkin kepala , karena sayang mulut jika hanya menjawab seperti itu. Lalu , nagi menarik tangan senpainya dan tsuna cs pun melihat.

"hei , kalian mau kemana ? kok sepertinya buru-buru sekali ?" kata tsuna yang sempet menepuk pundak kirei.

"Oh...--" jantung kirei langsung berdetak dengan kencang , karena tsuna menepuk pundaknya. Aih , lebay amat nih senpai. Cuman ditepuk doang.

"Ah.. aku mau mengatar kirei ke tempat hibar---" mulut kirei langsung di bekep oleh nagi , dan tak lupa nagi mencubit pinggang senpainya itu , karena nyaris bocorin kalau nagi ingin bertemu dengan hibari

_'Anjritt..'_ Lirih kirei pelan. Ampunilah nagi .. xD

"Iyah.. kirei mau nganterin aku ke kantin. Kita duluan yahhh..." nagi langsung menyeret kirei dan berteriak-teriak manggil-manggil nama hibari gak jelas. Segitukan antusianisme nagi ingin bertemu dengan hibari ?

*Di ruang komite*

Hibari yang lagi mengawasi para anak buahnya bekerja , dikagetkan dengan kusakabe yang membawa berita tentang kedua makhluk dulan itu.

"Kyou-san.. kyou-san.." kata kusakabe sambil keringat dingin karena habis melihat tingkah laku makhluk dulan itu di lorong yang sungguh banget duper super kampungan

"ada apa ?" khas hibari . Menjawab dengan sinis + To the point. Kalau misalnya gak kayak gitu , namanya bukan hibari.

"itu.. ada orang utan.. EHHHH.. maksudku ada cewek kayaknya murid baru.. teriak-teriak manggil nama kecil kyou-san di lorong sekolah." kata kusakabe sambil gayanya orang cemas.. gigit jarilah [penulis : KUSAKABE BODOHH..!! NGAPAIN KASIH TAHU..?!!!]

"siapa orang itu ? Akan aku kamikorosu" hibari mencabut tonfanya dan membuka pintu komite dengan ganasnya.

Sementara itu , nagi yang lagi menuju ruang komite masih saja teriak-teriak manggil hibari.

"HIBARI.. HIBARIII. HIBARIII...KAMU DI MANA..?!" teriak nagi layaknya kayak manggil burung merpati yang hilang terbang entah kemana. Ternyata nagi cari mati ke hibari , namun nagi tetep bersikukuh ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Lalu kirei melihat... hibari... yang ada di depan ruang komite. Lalu kirei pun yang diseretnya untuk menemani nafsu nagi untuk bertemu dengan hibari , memberitahunya.

"Nagi , itu ada hibarii.. di.. depanmuu..." kata kirei sambil setengah menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Eh.. maaa..... na...........??????" mulut nagi langsung cengo , ngeliat hibari dengan posenya memakai tonfa yang sering ia lihat di gambar-gambar komputer milik nagi atau tema hape nagi. Tetapi kali ini ia bisa melihat LANGSUNG , tanpa memakai perantara.. apapun.

Nagi melepaskan kirei dari genggamannya , menunduk sebentar. Lalu.. dilihatnyalah..

... mata nagi langsung berbentuk lope [baca : love] , dengan taring yang ada di giginya , dan menahan nosebleeth yang luar biasa udah mau keluar.

"HIIIIBBARRIIIIII..~~~~~~~~~ !!!!!!!!!!!" nagi langsung lari-lari gak jelas ke arah hibari. Lalu ia lompat ke belakang , supaya hibari tidak langsung menyerang.. dan .. nice move for nagi. Nagi berhasil melilitkan tangannya membentuk lingkaran , mengelilingi pinggang hibari [pembaca : Siap-siap bunuh nagi.. =))]. Nagi memeluknya dengan erat , mungkin sedikit membuat hibari sesak nafas , tetapi...

"TCH !" Hibari yang sangar dan kuat itu langsung sensi di pegang pinggangnya yang seksi , molek , nan indah itu. Apalagi oleh orang utan macam nagi . Lantas , hibari langsung menendang nagi kebelakang dan nagi pun terpental dengan dasyatnya sepanjang koridor itu , dan berakhir dengan bersender di tembok lorong sekolah itu.

Namun , asal kalian tahu. Nagi adalah orang yang nggak gampang menyerah kalau misalnya udah ketemu dengan pujaan hatinya , apalagi orang kayak hibari. Nagi berlari dari ujung lorong dan mencoba lagi. Kali ini ia lakukan dengan nafsu yang emang udah bernafsu (?!) dia loncat lagi untuk menerkam hibari.

"Hibarii.. jangan malu sayang.. kemariii..~~~~" bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu dalam pose loncat untuk menerkam hibari.

Dan yang seperti kalian tahu , Hibari itu non ekspresi , tetapi sangar hatinya. Jadinya , hibari langsung menggebrak nagi , tapi kali ini dengan tonfanya. Dan nagi terlempar ke luar jendela dan berakhir di lapangan sekolah dalam keadaan telungkap. Tapi , nagi begitu gigih. Ia bangun dan berlari ke tangga untuk menuju hibari lagi.

Keadaan nagi saat ini : Lecet , gigi patah 2 akibat jatuh dari lantai yang di gebrak sama hibari , tangan kiri nyaris kepelintir , dan semacam tetekbengeknya yang mampu menambah pengertian kalau nagi sekarang lagi luka parah.

Sementara itu , senpainya tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan nagi yang sekarang kondisinya udah gak mungkin untuk memburu hibari lagi. Ia justru malah menonton. Senpai yang jahat.

Kembali ke cerita utama..

Mata nagi belum mati , masih berbentuk lope berwarna pink. Hal ini mungkin membuat hibari muak.

"dasar karnivore. Kami korosu" kata hibari sambil mengambil ancang-ancang lagi untuk menangkis serangan mematikan nagi lagi.

mata nagi sparkle karena hibari menyebutnya 'karnivore'

"Apa.. aku.. di sebut.. karnivore...?".... nagi nyaris pink sun karena ia dibilang karnivore oleh pujaan hatinya itu. Karena kata-kata itu , perasaan nagi semakin di pacu dan makin memacu. Mata nagi semakin terbakar... [penulis : PANTANG MUNDUR NAGIIII..!!!! =)) =))]

"HIIIBBARRIIIII..~~~!!!!!"..

kali ini ia menyerang lagi. Dengan keadaan yang sudah naudzubillah setengah zombie itu , masih sempat-sempatnya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Kami korosu".. kata-kata itu pasti udah gak terdengar asing lagi dong. Hibari sekarang melempar nagi dengan keras ke tembok. SAMPAI-SAMPAI TUH TEMBOK RETAKNYA KARENANYA..!!!! Akhirnya , sang pencari cinta ini terkapar juga , setelah di serang sebagai serangan terakhir (?!) oleh pujaan hatinya. Nagi menyelesaikan misinya ... yah , walau belum mencapai 'sempurna' keadaan nagi saat ini adalah : tangan kiri SUDAH kepelintir , memar di wajah , gigi copot menjadi 3 , mata nyaris bengkak , dan tetekbengeknya yang sudah tak bisa di katakan lagi kalau sekarang nagi sudah benar-benar-super-duper luka amat parah.

Sementara itu , senpainya yang berlagak sok cool dan tenang itu , berjalan ke arah nagi yang sudah terkapar 'belum sempat' menyelesaikan tugasnya . Kirei menggotong nagi untuk di bawa ke kelasnya. Tapi sebelum itu , ada perbincangan sedikit antara 2 topeng monyet ini.. er.. i mean 2 manusia ini.

"Ternyata kamu kasar juga yah ?" kata kirei sambil mengangkat nagi.

"....." hibari still silent , tetapi matanya yang dingin itu sempat-sempatnya mengarah ke nagi.

"hoo. ternyata kamu jutek yah.. dan.... AHHHHHHHH...---!!!!" mata kirei kaget ke arah jendela luar itu. Dan otomatis hibari juga refleks mengikuti ke arah mana mata kirei menuju.

Selagi itu , ia ingat perkataan dosennya di universitas ITB. (WTH ?!) jika ada seseorang menjahili perempuan , tendanglah 'bagian terlarang' lelaki itu. Maka , kirei akan mempraktikannya di sini , dengan obyeknya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah hibari. Karena hibari lagi lengah oleh tipuan goblok kirei , maka ini adalah waktu yang sangat sangat tepat untuk melakukannya. Lalu , kirei pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan aksi terlarangnya itu. [penulis : Anak baik atau anak buruk , jangan di tiru yah.. xDD]

1...

2.....

3.......

DUUAAKKKK...!!!

_'Loh , kok gak bereaksi ? Jangan - jangan 'anu'-nya hibari dari besi kali yah ?'_ aduh.. begonya nih manusia. Sempat-sempatnya ia berkata seperti itu. [penulis : ASLI NGAKAK GULING - GULING..!!! =)) =)) ]

Namun , sepertinya hal yang akan terjadi sekarang akan menjawab pertanyaan kirei yang ada di dalam batinnya itu. Memang , wajah hibari itu non ekspresi. Tetapi , inilah penderitaan hidup yang di takdirkan lahir di dunia ini sebagai laki - laki , hibari. Muka hibari langsung pucat , bulu kuduk berdiri , dan langsung terduduk lemas sambil memegang 'anu'-nya yang udah kena vonis sama kirei. Tambahan lagi , hibari mengucapkan kata - kata yang emang sudah seharusnya di ucapkan jika seseorang menendang 'benda penting' itu bagi kaum lelaki.

"ANJRIITT..!! ANJRITT..!! ANJRITT..!!!!"... nah , sudah jelas bukan saudara - saudara sekalian ? yang belum tahu , hibari telah mengatakan ANJRIT.. Kurang jelas ?.. A-N-J-R-I-T.. jadi... AN-JRIT...!!! Ngerti kan ? =)) =))

_'oh , ternyata hibari bisa ngomong anjrit juga'_ batin kirei sambil mengucapkan _'alhamdulillah' _dalam hatinya. Karena ia dengan sukses tanpa cacat 100% mampu mempraktikan hal itu di sini. Kacang emang mahal , oleh karena itu kirei kacangin hibari yang sakit - sakitan karena 'anu'-nya telah di tendang.

Lalu , kirei akhirnya sampai di kelas. Ia di sambut dengan hangat oleh tsuna cs yang sudah ada di kelas. Jadi dari tadi mereka bertiga di kelas ? Gak bosen yah.. Kalau author sih diem di kelas waktu istirahat pasti udah bosen [hayah.. gak penting. xD]

Tsuna cs kaget melihat nagi yang tadi meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah semangat , kembali ke rahmatullah.. er.. i mean kembali ke kelas dalam keadaan zombie.

"Kirei-san.. nagi kenapa...?.." kata tsuna sambil menghampiri kursi kirei yang waktu itu memang bersebelahan dengan kursi nagi.

"Ur.. ceritanya nanti saja yah.. waktu pulang sekolah.. Aku mau bersihin luka nagi dulu." Kirei pun membawa tas nagi dan tasnya untuk berjalan ke ruang UKS.

"Eh , nanti ijinin aku sama nagi yah. Bilangin saja aku rawat nagi yang lagi sakit.. jangan bilang kalau nagi luka karena babak belur." Kirei mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Oke deh.. tapi nanti cerita yah.." kata tsuna penasaran. Lalu , kirei pergi ke UKS. Banyak anak - anak yang melihat mereka berdua. Sesampainya di UKS , kirei menutup pintunya dan membaringkan nagi ke ruang UKS.

KKKRIIINNGGGGGG......

Bel namimori yang menandakan pelajaran di sekolah itu sudah selesai [Di percepat yah.. author lagi aiaiaiai.. =)) =)) ]

Lalu , teringat nagi dan kirei tadi , Tsuna cs langsung ke ruangan UKS , tempat mereka berdua berada. Lalu tsuna membuka pintu UKS dan yang di dapatnya adalah nagi yang sudah terbangun dari lukanya dan kirei yang menemani nagi.. Mungkin dari tadi.

"Nagi-san.. kamu tidak apa-apa.. memang apa yang terjadi ?" kata tsuna yang langsung to the point. Mungkin dengan keadaan nagi sekarang ini , hanya pertanyaan inilah yang cocok untuk di tanyakan.

"Urr.. jadi gini lohh.... Tapi jangan kasih tahu siapa - siapa yah... " nagi sedikit malu - malu karena jawabannya pertanyaan itu sepertinya di tunggu oleh pemilik cincin oozora , ame , dan arashi itu.

.......

............

.................

"Oh.. jadi begitu... Pantas kamu terlihat terburu - buru." kata yamamoto sambil duduk di sofa yang sudah tersedia dari kapan tahu di UKS itu.

"Iyah.. tapi setelah itu aku pingsan karena aku di pukul berkali - kali di gebrak sama hibari." kata nagi dengan tampang polosnya. Gokudera, yamamoto , dan tsuna pun merasa paranoid oleh pernyataan nagi itu. Karena menurut sejarah namimori berdiri pertama kali di bangun , baru pertama kalinya ada orang.. ah , bukan.. perempuan yang dengan nafsunya berlaku seperti itu kepada hibari.

_'Gila.. nih cewek memang gak kenal mati..'_ ini menurut pendapat gokudera

_'Akhirnya gua menemukan superwoman di sini.. dan sekarang superwoman ini berada di depan mataku'_ ini menurut pendapat yamamoto

_'Gua aja gak bakal seberani itu. Walau gua emang rada fan sama hibari-san'_ ini menurut pendapat tsuna.

"Oh ya , setelah aku pingsan , hibari gimana senpai.. ? Senpai belum cerita nih.." nagi mengarahkan matanya ke arah senpainya.

"Hm.. jadi begini loh.. Tapi jangan kasih tahu yang lain yah.."

"O-K-E-H deh..." kata tsuna , yamamoto , gokudera dan nagi dengan mantap.

........

...............

.......................

"WAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK...!!!! HUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUAH....!!!!!!" sesuai yang diperkirakan kirei , mereka berempat pasti akan tertawa meledak. Pada saat itu , ruang UKS di penuhi aura tawa.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK.. Kasihan hibari.. WAKAKAKAKAKAK.. aduh.. perutku sakitt.. Gud Job kirei-san.".. kata yamamoto sambil menepuk pundak kirei

"BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAk..!!! GUA YAKIN TUH HIBARI LANGSUNG KE DOKTER KELAMIN BUAT MERIKSA TUH BENDA DALAM KEADAAN PERFECT GAK..!!! WAKAWKWKAKKKWAKWK..!!! GILA ..!!!! GUA BAKAL INGAT NIH TERUS...!!!! NICE MOVE KIREI-SAN..!!! AWKAKWAKAKAWKAKW..!!!!" gokudera ngejungkal di kursinya.. sungguh.. sungguh.. menurut gokudera ini adalah hal terlucu yang pernah ia dengar

"Ukh.. Entah 'barang'-nya hibari rusak dong...? Aku ganti deh sama punya ku." kata tsuna dengan polos.

....

...... Seisi UKS jadi silent begitu tsuna berkata begitu.

"AKWAKAKWAKWAKAKWAKWKAKAWK...JYUDAI...AKWAKWKWAKKWAKWk.... Kamu polos banget.. HIBARI KAN 'BARANGNYA' TERBUAT DARI TIMAH BERTARAF INTERNASIONAL...!!! AKWAKWKAKWAKWAK..!!!" gokudera terbahak - bahak semakin menjadi - jadi. Sepertinya ia bangga karena hibari mendapat pengalaman barunya. [Pesan moral : LINDUNGILAH BARANG TERPENTING MU..!! =)) =)) ]

"awkakwakwak.. aduh gilaa..." kata yamamoto yang sepertinya suara ketawanya sudah mulai pelan.

"wkkwkwkwkw.. senpai ada - ada saja. Tapi itu buat pelajaran hibari yah... Kasihan lama - lama hibari." kata nagi sambil setengah senyum tipis.

"hauhauhuahuahuaha... eh , pulang yuk. Kamu udah gak apa - apa kan ? Lagipula langit sudah mulai malam." kata kirei sambil mengangkat tas nagi dan tas dirinya sendiri.

"Yups.. sepertinya begitu. Kamu bisa jalan nagi-san ?" yamamoto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu nagi berdiri.

"ah.. ah... iyahh.. terima kasiihh..." wajah nagi memerah saat tangannya di pegang oleh yamamoto. Lalu mereka berlima berjalan menuju perjalanan pulang.

"hahahah.. gila . Ada kejadian seru hari ini. Betul kan jyudaime..?" gokudera menepuk pemilik cincin oozora itu.

"Ah , begitulah.. hahahhah..." kata tsuna dengan setengah tersenyum

Di perjalanan pulang , dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena ia bisa masuk ke dalam dunia KHR ini. Memang bukan bersifat nyata tetapi seengaknya ia mempunyai kenangan kalau misalnya ia sudah mengalami hal yang baru , yang belum tentu bisa terjadi di dunia nyatanya. Nagi melepaskan pegangannya dari yamamoto dan berbalik menggandeng kirei.

"Un.. ada apa nagi.. ?" kata kirei bingung melihat nagi yang tiba - tiba menggaet dirinya..

"Urr.. tidak apa - apa...Ayo pulang." kata nagi sambil tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak senpai abadinya itu.

**--- To Be Continued ---**

**Gimanaaa..? Chapter ke dua.. Seru gak..**

**mungkin sedikit ancur yah. [SEDIKIT ?!]... yah , intinya begitulah.. untuk chapter selanjutnya , saya akan berjuang. Doain yah...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT..!! Tenkyu~**


	3. 3 Points Luck for Nagi

Author note : yeey , chap ketiga dari fanfic hancur dunia akhirat ini. Mungkin banyak yang ooc yah , yah... contohnya yang seperti ini dan bla.. blaaa.. pokoknya susah buat di ceritakan deh. Yah , intinya pokoknya HAPPY READ IT.

Balasan review

asia-senpai : weQ.. sama yah ? Soalnya itu ide dari kirei-senpai. Haduh , senpai dudut nih... Sori.. Sori... Sori.. ... Gak akan nagi ulangi lagi deh, janji.. janji.. [WTH ?!]

*malam hari , jam 23.00 di ruang tamu rumah tsuna*

Malam hari , tenang , senyap , sunyi.. itulah yang dilihat pada malam hari seperti sekarang ini. Tidak ada gangguan apapun. Kita bisa mendengar suara jangkrik yang berada di luar sana , menikmati bulan purnama yang bulat nan sempurna. Sungguh malam yang cocok jika ingin mereflekskan pikiran a.k.a Tidur . Namun , hal ini sepertinya tidak di rasakan oleh tokoh utama cerita kita ini. Asal kalian tahu , tokoh utama cerita ini adalah cewek.. pasti.. cantik ? Sepertinya tidak. wong tampang pas-pasan... Pintar ? Sepertinya tidak karena nilai di sekolahnya keseringan di bawah nilai rata - rata. Anggun ? Malah menurut author anggunan simpanse.. atau monyet.. sejenis lah betina yang ada di ragunan. Baik ? Katakan itu di depannya dan dia akan bersikap baik , tetapi jika tidak.. you know it. Cewek yang mempunyai hal yang di deskripsikan di atas itu adalah Ayuzawa Nagi , cewek berumur 15 tahun yang di bawa ke dunia KHR.

Kembali ke topik utama.. Intinya.. Dia lagi begini :

"AARRRGGHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!"

Sudah jelas bukan saudara - saudara.. dia lagi berteriak dan teriakannya itu mampu membangunkan tyrex yang lagi tidur dengan pulasnya sampai - sampai ia terbawa ke alam mimpi. kalau misalnya tyrex bisa bangun , pastinya penunggu lain di rumah itu juga pasti bakal terbangun dan merasa terganggu oleh teriakan super toa itu.

"AHHH.... BERISIKK...!!!!" itu adalah teriakan tsuna yang dari kamar atas. Rupanya ia bisa menjadi hewan.. er.. maksud saya manusia ganas jika tidurnya yang indah itu di ganggu.

"ANJRITT.. DIAM GAK LU...!!!!" itu adalah teriakan lambo.. Loh , sejak kapan dia ada menginap di rumah tsuna ? Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi.

DORRR..!!! DORRRR..!!!

Wowow.. suara pistol ? bombastis sekali. Dan pastinya orang yang berani menggunakan pistol di malam yang sepi ini tak lain tak bukan adalah bayi dari italia , yang mengaku sebagai mafia dari italia.. [ya iyalah].. adalah reborn. Berani sekali ia membunyikan pistolnya.

Lalu , bagaimana dengan senpainya yang tidur satu ruangan dengannya ? Sungguh hal yang ajaib bukan saudara - saudara ? Banyak yang merespon teriakannya itu , tetapi senpainya tetap tertidur dengan pulasnya... Seperti menganggap bahwa di dunia tidurnya itu adalah dunia yang begitu silent dan sepi.. Sungguh manusia yang tahan banting , tahan cobaan , dan tahan godaan.

By the way , kenapa nagi berteriak seakan - akan mengalami depresi yang sangat berat sehingga ia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan ? Karena masalah hibari ? [yang belum tahu , baca chapter 2].. oh , dia sudah menyadari hal itu. Lagipula nagi juga tahu sendiri kalau misalnya hibari tidak mau menerima dirinya , tetapi seengaknya mencoba hal mustahil itu. Tetapi dari masalah hibari itulah , yang di besar - besarkan oleh tetekbengeknya - reborn.. siapa lagi kalau bukan lambo ? So , terjadi pada waktu sore hari tadi , waktu nagi cs pulang dari namimori :

FLASHBACK

_//Sore hari , setelah nagi cs pulang dari namimori_

_seperti yang kita lihat , nagi pulang dalam keadaan babak belur campur aduk jadi ketoprak [WTH ?!] setelah di lindes sama hibari. __Lalu , nagi dan cs pun telah sampai di rumah tsuna._

_"TADAIIMAAAAA..!!!!" teriak nagi cs yang berada di depan rumah , lalu mereka memasuki rumah._

_"Selamat data---- WAAAAAAA...!!!" _

_siapa yang menyapa ? Tentu saja yang menyapa dengan suara lemah lembut dan keibuan itu adalah ibunya tsuna.. [gak tahu siapa namanya.. hayah.. lupa bae]. tetapi reaksinya dengan mata yang terbelalak , mulut menganga besar , itu adalah bukti bahwa ia kaget karena melihat sesuatu yang diluar moral kemasyarakatan.. __karena ia baru melihat nagi yang.. sepertinya.. di hajar babak belur._

_"Ka... kamu kenapa nagi-san ?" langsung lari ke nagi dan tahap demi tahap memegang luka nagi._

_"Eh , gak pa-pa kok bude.. EHHH.. maksudnya tante.. neheheheheh..." nagi pun tersenyum swt._

_Lalu , sang senpai pun menguak kebenaran kenapa nagi bisa menjadi seperti itu [penulis : halah , bahasanya berat teuing]_

_"Ini.. si nagi habis katakan cinta.. tetapi dengan persiapan dan.. BUM,.. jadilah seperti ini." sang senpai berkata dengan muka tiada dosa._

_"Ah , senpai ngepet nih. Ngapain kasih tahu.. malu tahu.." nagi pun langsung blush. Padahal dia jarang seperti itu._

_"Hoo.. bagus dong.. lalu.. kok bisa seperti ini..?"... Lalu sang pemilik cincin oozora pun menceritakan sambil berjalan menuju ke arah meja makan.. atau mari kita sebut ruang makan.. xDD_

_......_

_........._

_..........._

_"Hooo.. jadi seperti itu ? Yah... kalau misalnya sifat hibari seperti itu jangan di paksa lagi." sang nyokap pun memberikan saran yang terbaik.. yah.. mungkin buat nagi._

_"Urr.. iyah , aku tahu kok." nagi pun tunduk malu - malu. _

_lalu. muncullah suara teriakan - teriakan orang gak jelas dari bayangan jendela yang ada jendela ruang makan. Ciri - ciri pemilik suara itu adalah : mempunyai tanduk , gaya rambut afro.. dan yang paling enak buat di cirikan adalah bajunya yang tolol - tolol... urr.. i mean totol - totol bagai sapi. Tentu saja itu adalah lambo , sapi gila paling berisik.. ah , mungkin makhluk paling berisik sejagat raya ini. Lalu ia berteriak - teriak geje , yang mengakibatkan membuat nagi malu._

_"YEEEYYY..!!! STUPID..!! STUPIDD..!!! WEKK.. WEKKK.. WEEKKK...!!!"_

_yap , layaknya ngikutin style gaya hibari yang udah khas banget . Urat berkedut - kedut di dahi nagi._

_"Urrr... bisa diam gak ?" nagi pun tersenyum.. __terpaksa.. dengan charm option urat muncul di dahi.. xD_

_"YEEEYYY..! STUPIIDD..!! STUPIDDD..!!! KASIAN DEH LOOOO..!!! CINTANYA DI TOLAKKK..!!!! BODOHH..!! IDIOT..!! OON..!! WEEKKKKK...!!!!!" _

_teriak lambo makin keras , dan akhirnya teriakannya itu mampu menembus gendang telinga yang mendengarnya , bahkan tetanggan 3 rumah sebelah kiri , atas , kanan , bawah (?!) rumah tsuna pun bisa didengar._

_'wow , ada yang cintanya di tolak yah ? kasihan tuh orang.. pasti langsung bunuh diri.' kata seorang ibu yang kebetulan melewati rumah tsuna dengan vespa._

_'aduh. gua simpati ma tuh orang. Moga - moga dosanya di ampuni deh..' kata seorang ibu yang sedang mengangkat jemurannya di sebelah rumah tsuna._

_'emang sapa sih yang ditembak ? brondong muda kah ? ato brondong tua.. ih , gak level ah sama eike. Eike kan artis paling canttikk.. bahkan melebihi Britney cepirit.' kata seorang banci yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah tsuna... WEQS... di namimori , kota yang terkenal seantero indonesia ini juga ada banci ? Apa kata dunia ? xD... dan pernyataan yang lain yang mampu membuat nagi naik darah._

_Nagi pun jadi gelap mata , ia ingin :_

_a. memiting_

_b. menggorok._

_c. menendang._

_d. memperkosa.. er.. i mean.. di mutilasi_

_yang benar adalah c. Ia bangkit dengan ganasnya dari meja makan dan mengambil ancang - ancang menendang lambo yang ada di hadapannya._

_DUUAAAKKKKK..!!!!!_

_Yap , nice shoot nagi. Cukup membuat lambo mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya melalui hidungnya. Setelah melakukan serangan mematikan itu , nagi pun langsung ngamuk._

_"LAMBO BEGOOOO...!!!! BEGOO..!! AKU BENCI LAMBOOO..!!! BEEEEEEEGGGOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!" nagi pun teriak sekencang toak dan terdengar samar - samar tanda nagi mau nangis.. dan sebagainya yang mampu membuat gendang telinga bereaksi dengan maximal. Setelah mengatakan hal itu , nagi pun langsung keluar dari kamar itu , lalu di susul dengan kirei , senpai abadinya yang selalu menemani nagi. Un , gak selalu sih.. Sering lahh..._

_"Aduh , gila.. Sakit eu---y.. ehhh.....?"_

_lambo mengusap - usap kepalanya yang memang menjadi korban penendangan tadi. Dan waktu ia melakukan hal itu , tsuna , reborn , gokudera , yamamoto , dan ibunya mengeluarkan animal aura (1) yang ganas , serta dilengkap dengan background pelengkap. Animal aura tsuna adalah Macan , gokudera adalah elang , yamamoto adalah naga , reborn adalah dinosaurus , dan ibunya adalah gajah. Sedangkan lambo sendiri animal auranya adalah.. anak sapi. Jadinya yah.. lambo pun di babat habis oleh mereka berlima tanpa ampun dan emang gak ada ampun sih. Lalu , sebagai acara penutup , reborn menendang keluar lambo sampai... gak tahu deh. Pokoknya di angkasa ada bunyi 'CLINK'.. xD~//_

KEMBALI KE ALAM NYATA

Huff...

nagi pun berusaha untuk tidur kembali. Tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia berusaha berkali - kali memejamkan matanya yang berwarna hitam itu. Setengah jam berlalu , nagi belum bisa tidur. Tanda - tanda untuk tidur belum ia tunjukkan secara penuh. Mungkin karena kebiasannya sebelum tidur adalah mendengarkan musik di handphonenya tak dapat ia lakukan di sini.

_'Lupa..lupa lupa.. lupa lagi syairnya..._

_Lupa.. lupa lupa... Lupa lagi syairnya.._

_Ingat , ingat ingat... cuman ingat kuncinya..._

_ingat , aku ingat ingat.. cuman ingat kuncinya.._

_c A minor D minor ke G... ke C lagi _

_A minor D minor ke G ... ke C lagi_

_A Minor D minor ke G.. ke C lagi_ (2)'

Hun .. sepertinya nagi sedikit mengenal lagu itu ? Bukankah itu lagu yang lagi pamous di Indo ? Tetapi kok bisa ada di sini ? Ternyata , suara itu berasal dari Handphone kirei yang lupa untuk di lock , dan secara otomatis langsung mengarah ke Media Player. Tentu saja handphone kirei di ambil oleh nagi dan nagi mendengarkan musik - musik yang ada di handphone senpainya itu , dan berhasil mengantarkannya ke alam tidur.

*Pagi hari di Namimori*

Waktu itu cepat , jadi jalan cerita di cepetin yah.. xDDD [sliced]

Tsuna dan yang lain sudah berada di namimori , tempat mereka untuk menuntut ilmu dan sebagainya. Sesuai dugaan , kantung mata nagi terlihat dengan jelas berwarna hitam dan cekungannya itu terlihat dengan jelas. Yah , seperti orang kesetanan lah . Susah di omongin gimana.

Lalu , sesampainya di kelas nagi langsung mengarah ke mejanya dan mendaratkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kirei hanya bisa swt terhadap anak didiknya ini. Pada saat itu , Sasagawa Kyoko , yang satu kelas dengannya menghampiri nagi yang in the tepar.

"Unn.. kamu tidak apa - apa nagi ?" tanya kyoko khawatir.

Oh... suara semerbak dewi kahyangan itu (?!) sesaat menjernihkan telinga nagi dan menyilaukan mata nagi [lebay ah.. xD].. nagi pun menjawab pertanyaan yang tak ada artinya itu terhadap kyoko.

"Oh , tidak apa - apa kok. Cuman pusing saja." lalu nagi membetulkan kepalanya , dan duduk dengan di depan kyoko.

"Ngomong - ngomong , namamu Sasagawa Kyoko yah ?"

"Oh.. kok kamu tahu ? Padahal kita belum berkenalan..?" tanya kyoko bingung.

"Unnn....---" nagi pun kebingungan dan gak tahu musti jawab apa. Masa nagi musti jawab tahu namanya karena ia tokoh karakter anime yang ada di dunia nya. Lalu , untuk saat ini , nagi memanfaatkan perasaan tsuna terhadap kyoko.

"Oh.. aku tahu dari tsuna kok. Neheheheheh..." nagi pun tersenyum swt kepada kyoko. "By the way , met kenal yah ? Namaku Ayuzawa Nagi.. dan ini senpaiku" sambil menunjuk ke arah senpainya "Sakaeguchi Kirei.. Tapi kamu bisa memanggil ku Nagi dan memanggilnya kirei".. kata nagi yang berlagak sok sopan. [penulis : Saya akan bertaruh 1 juta kalau misalnya nagi yang sebenarnya berlaku SOPAN.. xD]

KKRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGGG..!!!!!

lalu , bel masuk pun berbunyi. Anak - anak masuk ke kelas masing - masing. Lalu , pelajaran pertama adalah... gak tahu nama gurunya sapa , pokoknya pelajarannya itu tentang matematika.

Nagi makin pusing . Sudah tidur terlalu malam , tadi sarapan baru dikit , dan pelajaran pertama adalah MATEMATIKA..!!! Pelajaran yang membuat 99 , 99% otak nagi menjadi panas dah mendidih , karena ia memang membenci matematika. Lalu nagi pun berkomat kamit..

_'Ya tuhaann..._

_gua yakin gua punya salah. Soalnya dulu gua pernah nyuri uang teman .. 1000 rupiah , terus ngambil pulsa teman 50.000 , cabut dari tempat les dan menuju ke game center yang ada di Mall dan semua dosa yang ada di diri saya ampuni Tuhan.. untuk satu kali ini saja... Gua gak mau di tanya Matematika... Tolong tuhan.. Plissss...'_ nagi pun berdoa komat - kamit seperti itu berkali - kali.

Namun , sepertinya angin baik tidak menuju ke arah nagi . Sang Pencipta kagak mau mendengar doa nagi , karena mengingat dosa nagi yang emang udah mencapai batas. Sang guru pun bertanya kepada nagi.

"Ayuzawa-san...." kata sang guru dengan nada suara pelatih militer.

"I.. iya pakk... Ada apa...?"nagi pun berdiri dan menjawab sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Kamu tahu jawaban ini...?" sang guru pun menunjuk ke arah salah satu soal yang ada di papan tulis. Lalu , terdengar bisik - bisik kecil dari teman belakangnya.. yang no name yang jelas.

"psssst.... hati - hati loh nagi. Soalnya nih guru kalau misalnya murid gak bisa jawab , bakal di suruh cium sepatunya."

nagi pun langsung berkeringat dingin ? adakah yang mau memberinya jawaban ? Lalu , nagi sedikit melirik ke arah kirei , dan ternyata kirei hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya dan mengacungkan jempol. Tanpa berbicara pun , nagi sudah tahu dari gaya senpainya itu

_'Good Luck Nagi'_

_'TUHAAANNN...!!!! AMPUNI AKUUU..!!!!'_ saat itu , background belakang nagi berubah menjadi petir menyambar , di tambah dengan charm option tornado.

Lalu , ada seberkas cahaya yang melesat di mata nagi. Dan cahaya itupun makin bersinar.. dan ternyata yang bercahaya itu adalah... kertas jawaban dari pertanyaan itu ? Ya.. kertas jawaban.. apapun itu , hal yang sangat susah bagi nagi dan ada jawabannya , sudah seperti mendapat surat penghormatan dari sang maha pencipta. Lalu , nagi membaca kertas jawaban itu..

"Un.. jawabannya..." nagi pun sedikit cengok.. karena jawabannya adalah..

"692718 pak..." kata nagi sambil mengernyitkan matanya.

_'Tunggu.. rasanya aku kenal nomor ini ? Nomor apa yah... ah bodo.. Paling juga nomor togel'_

"Yap , jawaban mu benar ayuzawa-san.. Silakan kembali duduk."

nagi pun menghela nafasnya , ternyata ia telah keluar dari cobaan itu. Setelah ketegangan berakhir , nagi langsung mendaratkan mukanya lagi di meja dan menghela nafas lega , dan ia langsung tertidur pulas , selama pelajaran.

KRRIIIIIIIINNGGGGG..!!!!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. 2 Mata pelajaran sudah dilewati oleh kelas 2-a. Namun , nagi yang tertidur itu hanya mengikuti satu pelajaran saja. Enak sekali dia. Waktu bel istirihat berbunyi , nagi langsung terbangun dan mengucek - ngucek matanya.

"Un.. sudah pulang yah ?" kata nagi sambil setengah sadar.

"belum , tadi bel istirahat. By the way , selama pelajaran kamu tertidur loh.. lagi pula tidurmu pulas sekali nagi-san" kata yamamoto yang duduk di depannya. Nagi pun langsung blush dan kembali mendaratkan mukanya di meja.

"Hey , take in easy nagi-san." kata yamamoto sambil tersenyum - senyum swt. Sifat yamamoto yang easy going ini dirasakan oleh nagi juga akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja ? Kalian belum ke kantin kan ?" kata tsuna sambil menawarkan diri.

"Yawdah tuh.. nice idea. Kebetulan perutku sudah bernyanyi.." kata kirei sambil memegang perutnya.

"Umm. aku tidak usah deh.. thanks yah udah ngajak.. Aku mau tidur di sini saja." kata nagi dengan wajah memelas.

"Oh , lalu kamu mau dititipin gak ? Makanan atau minuman ?" kirei pun menawarkan jasa antarnya kepada nagi

"Oh , gak usah kok senpai.. aku gak haus and gak laper. Gak apa - apa kok.."

Lalu , mereka ber-empat meninggalkan nagi. Sebetulnya nagi ingin jajan , cuman dipikirannya sekarang ini adalah cara untuk mendapatkan hibari. Tak kapok juga rupanya ia.

Lalu , ia berjalan keluar kelas . Niatnya sih ingin ke ruangan komite lagi , bertemu dengan hibari , dan berakhir dengan luka yang mendarat di wajahnya , cuman karena nagi yang pusing tak tentu arah, takdir dan kakinya membawanya ke UKS..

"Ah.. aku salah masuk.." kata nagi sambil berkata ngigo.

Lalu , waktu nagi mau meninggalkan ruangan UKS karena salah masuk ruangan , nagi melihat di depannya ada cowok , memakai jas putih dan sedang merokok. Di papan nama yang tergantung di jas putihnya , terdapat nama 'shamal'.. oh , jadi ini dokter shamal.

"Ada apa senorita ? Apakah kamu sakit ?" kata shamal dengan gaya jijay plus najong.

"Ah.. gak apa - apa kok..." lalu nagi melihat di kotak p3k ada obat sakit kepala. Lalu ia bergerak menuju kotak p3k itu untuk mengambil obat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku ambil obat ini yah ?" kata nagi sambil memegang obat itu dan menunjukkanya ke shamal.

"Ceee.. dasar.. ke sini cuman mau ambil obat. Padahal aku sudah siap - siap nih.." lalu shamal ingat akan kejadian kemarin.

"ngomong - ngomong , kalau gak salah kamu cewek yang kemarin dengan gigihnya berusaha untuk mendapatkan hibari yah ? Aku tahu dari simpananku yang melihatnya kemarin.." kata shamal sambil tertawa cengegesan...

"Aku suka sifatmu yang gigih itu. Ternyata tuh banci keren juga yah.. masih ada sajaaa.. orang yang naksir dia." kata shamal sambil mematikan rokoknya dan membuang sampahnya ke asbak.

"Ah.. unnn.. begitukah.. lagipula itu kan bukan urusanmu..." kata nagi sambil malu - malu. Wajah blush nagi yang memerah tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi oleh shamal.

"Ceee.. wajahmu manis sekali.." shamal pun memegang dagu nagi , dan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan nagi.

"Ah.. apa - apaan kamu ?! Aku permisi....!!!" nagi pun keluar dan langsung mengarah ke kelasnya.

"Ceee.. dasar bocah. Padahal aku mau bantu dia.. dengan .. hewan imut ini." shamal pun mengeluarkan nyamuk , yang menjadi jurus andalannya , dari kantongnya. Mungkin kantongnya itu sarang hewan nyamuk kali yah.

_'Ayo sayang.. bergerak menuju hibari..' _

Lalu , shamal pun menerbangkan nyamuknya itu. Lalu , sang nyamuk pun telah sampai di ruang komite. Di ruang komite , hibari lagi tidur - tiduran sambil bermain - main dengan hibird kesayangannya. Na as bagi hibari.. AKHIRNYA TUH NYAMUK BERHASIL MENULARKAN VIRUSNYA ke hibari melalui lehernya. Hibari yang sadar lehernya telah di gigit oleh nyamuk , langsung mematikan nyamuk itu di tempat , tanpa di ketahui oleh dirinya kalau misalnya itu adalah nyamuk shamal , yang berarti bukan nyamuk biasa.

Tak ada 1 menit , hibari langsung beranjak dari sofanya. Lalu ia bergerak keluar komite dan.. yang ada di benaknya... adalah mencari nagi. Waktu berjalan ke arah kelas nagi , anak - anak pada sembunyi di kelas dan pada bersikap lebay amit - amitlah , karena takut di aniaya. Pokoknya takut sama hibari . Padahal hibari tidak mempunyai benak seperti itu , untuk saat ini.

Sesampainya di kelas nagi , yang pertama kali kaget adalah TSUNA.. karena tsuna sedang duduk di meja, tidak seperti biasanya.. lalu di susul dengan gokudera dan yamamoto yang juga duduk di meja. Lalu , tsuna langsung duduk di tempat yang semestinya , di kursi. Begitu pula juga yamamoto , tetapi gokudera yang nekat itu tetap duduk di atas meja dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Gokuderaaa.. Matiin tuh rokok. Jangan buat masalah di sini." tsuna pun bisik - bisik ke gokudera yang ada di depannya.

"Tenang saja jyuudaime , masalah seperti itu bisa di selesaikan." kata gokudera sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Tapi , kira tsuna hibari mau memarahi mereka bertiga. Malah , hibari langsung berjalan menuju nagi yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan kirei dan kyoko. Di antara mereka , tidak sadar jika hibari ada di satu ruangan sama mereka , apalagi nagi.

Lalu , setelah sampai di tempat nagi , kirei , dan kyoko , hibari langsung memegang tangan nagi dan menarik nagi keluar kelas. Seisi kelas nagi langsung diam karena... Orang yang paling ditakuti seantero namimori , Hibari Kyouya , telah menyentuh makhluk yang bernama manusia untuk pertama kalinya. Seisi kelas , bahkan yang melihatnya langsung menjadi paranoid dan merasa ilfil.

"Hi.. hibari-san." nagi pun deg - degan amat sangat. Tak tahu ia dibawa kemana. Padahal waktu kemarin ia berjuang gigih mendapatkan hibari , dan sekarang nyatanya hibari yang .. bisa dibilang agresif mendekatinya.

_'Pasti.. pasti ada apa - apa dengan hibari. __Coba nanti aku tanyakan ke hibari..'_ kata nagi yang masih di tarik oleh hibari.

Lalu , akhirnya perjalanan mereka (?!) berakhir di atap sekolah yang tidak ada siapa - siapa di situ , hanya mereka berdua yang ada di situ. Setelah di atap , hibari melepaskan tangan nagi dan nagi langsung menanyakan hal yang tadi ada di batinnya.

"Hibari-san.. unnn.. un.. Kamu kenap...---- WAAAAAAAA...!!!!!"

DUUAAAKKK...

Apa yang terjadi ? Pada saat nagi ingin bertanya , hibari mendorong nagi ke tembok pintu yang ada di situ. Sekarang , jarak antara hibari dan nagi hanya sepanjang jari telunjuk. Dengan tanpa perantara , nagi bisa merasakan nafas yang keluar dari hibari. Jantung nagi yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi langsung berdetak dengan sangat cepat , seperti pelari yang mengelilingi bandara soekarno hatta 10 kali.

Lalu , hibari menahan nagi . Tangannya menghalangi nagi supaya nagi.. seperti tidak bisa kabur. Lalu , hibari mengatakan sesuatu hal yang luar biasa.

"Aku suka kamu"

Silent...

Muka nagi langsung memerah dan yang ada di kepalanya.. di visualisasikan.. seperti ini

_#(#*(#()&#**&#)&*&#*&#*&#_!*(_**#()*#()*#)*#()&*()#(#...._

--- To be Continued ---

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw.. akhirnya saya menaklukan hibari.. awkakwakwakk.. awkawkawkakwakwk.. [sliced].. Tapi saya gak ada niat buat merebut hibari kok. Itu kan hanya semata.. karena saya ingin membuat lebih banyak chapter lagi. Mungkin agak lama. Mungkin agak pendek yah dari 2 chapter sebelumnya.. Soalnya saya menulisnya lagi dalam keadaan 'cacat' [wetehek ?!] jadinya agak dikit.. maaf yah.. xDDD

(1) Animal aura.. itu tuh . Yang ada di anime Hayate no Gotoku. kan perangnya kayak pakai animal aura.. xD

(2) Tahu kan.. Lagu yang lagi booming sekarang ini. Lagunya kuburan band.. xD

Idea by : Kirei - Senpai

Write by :

'


End file.
